


Opposites Attract

by allthingsziall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, harry wants to open a flower shop, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsziall/pseuds/allthingsziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry is everything Louis is not, and vice versa. Just a short little Drabble I wrote in 11 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

Harry is nice and Louis is honest.

 

Harry nicely tells the drunken man he has a boyfriend. 

Louis honestly tells him he should fuck off of his boyfriend.

 

Harry nicely eats his sister's horrible cooking.

Louis honestly tells Gemma that she's lucky Harry is her sister or she'd have nothing going for her.

 

Harry nicely takes in the stray puppy on their doorstep.

Louis honestly hates Harry for letting the flea-ridden thing ruin their new vintage couches (which Louis also honestly hates, but he honestly can't upset Harry by telling him).

 

Harry is nice and Louis is honest.

\----

Harry is gentle and Louis is rough.

 

Harry gently tends to the flowers in his garden. 

Louis roughly tells Harry flowers are dumb, then gently tells him he was kidding when Harry starts to water his chrysanthemums with his tears.

 

Harry gently rubs the belly of their new puppy (Louis couldn't say no to the damned cute thing, and yes we're still talking about Harry, not the puppy).

Louis roughly tells the thing to stop ripping up his shoes.

 

Harry gently kisses Louis's collarbone.

Louis roughly shoves his cock into Harry's mouth.

 

Harry is gentle and Louis is rough.

\----

Harry is soft nudges and light little kisses.

Louis is groping and rough lingering kisses.

Harry is tall and clumsy.

Louis is small and graceful.

Harry is "let's open up a flower shop!"

Louis is "why do I love this idiot.."

Harry is sweet to everyone and everything he meets, and Louis admires how optimistic he is, and hopes he never changes his outlook on life. 

(Oh yeah, Harry is optimism.

Louis is cynicism).


End file.
